Prisioneiro
by Ariel K. Potter
Summary: "Como faço para te libertar dessa escuridão em que você está preso". Pensou Draco enquanto observava a única pessoa que teve o poder de conquistar seu coração.
1. Prólogo

**Prisioneiro**

"Como faço para te libertar dessa escuridão em que você está preso". Pensou Draco enquanto observava a única pessoa que teve o poder de conquistar seu coração.

* * *

**Prólogo**

- JAMES! Nem pense em fazer isso.

- Mas Lily.

- Nada de mas. O Harry é muito novo para isso.

- Mas ele ta gostando, não é campeão?

O bebê que olhava os pais só fez balbuciar e rir quando o pai o pegou no colo e o jogou no ar.

- James, querido, eu sei que ele gosta, mas é muito perigoso para ele nadar de vassoura. O Harry é só um bebê. Agora guarde a vassoura e me pergunte quando ele for mais velho.

- Você é uma estraga prazer Lily – disse James fazendo um bico e olhando desconsolável para o filho. Mas voltando a sorrir, quando olhinhos verdes de Harry o olharam de forma inocente.

Lilian observava o marido sorrir para o filho e sorriu com a cena.

Atualmente era raro ver James sorrir com a situação em que eles estavam.

Voldemort estava atrás de Harry. Ele acreditava que o pequeno bebê nos braço de James seria capaz de derrotá-lo, tudo isso por causa de uma profecia.

Por isso eles estavam escondidos e protegidos pelo feitiço Fidelius e Peter era o fiel do segredo. James queria que fosse seu amigo Sirius Black, mas Sirius disse que ele era uma escolha obvia e Voldemort iria atrás dele, por isso decidiram apelar para Peter Pettigrew.

- _DINHAS!_ – gritou Harry, tirando Lily de seus pensamentos.

- Pequeno Pontas! Como está o meu afilhado? – disse Sirius quando entrou na casa do casal acompanhado de Remus Lupin.

- _ADO!_

- Oi Harry. Como você cresceu. – falou o homem com um sorriso simpático – Olá, Lily.

- Olá, Remus e você...

- Pontas, olha como ela me trata. Eu chego alegre e ela me trata como lixo.

- Sirius, você está exagerando. – falou Remus.

- Mas Aluado...

- Escutem... – começo a falar, quando foi interrompido pela gargalhada de Harry.

- _Dinhas, graçado_... – disse o menino, voltando a rir.

Todos os adultos ficaram olhando o pequeno rir e começaram a rir juntos.

- É, Harry. O "Dinhas" é engraçado – disse Lily, olhando para o filho – E olá para você, Sirius.

- Agora que estamos reunidos, vamos jantar. – disse James.

- Mas e o Peter/

- Ele deve estar chegando, mas vamos comer logo, pois o Harry ainda não comeu e logo será à hora dele dormir.

- Certo – disse Sirius.

Mas eles não chegariam a jantar, pois as luzes da casa se apagaram de repente e Harry se assustando começou a chorar.

- Lily, pegue ele e vá para o quarto – disse James passando o filho para a esposa.

- Mas James... – falou Lily apavorada.

- Agora Lily! – gritou James.

Porem, ela não conseguiu, porque naquele momento uma figura maligna entrava na casa e olhava para os presentes.

Foi tudo muito rápido, os homens foram desarmados e tirados do caminho. Ficando somente o Lord das Trevas e a mulher que carregava a criança.

Num movimento de varinha, o menino foi retirado dos braços da mãe e colocado perante a figura.

- VOLDEMORT! FIQUE LONGE DELE! – gritou James Potter, depois de recuperar a varinha e a apontando para o invasor em posição de ataque.

Dando um sorriso sádico, o homem pegou o menino e sumiu no ar.

- HARRY! – gritou com desespero Lilian Potter, quando viu seu filho ser levado.

Em um lugar distante e sombrio, o Lord das Trevas observava o menino chorar.

Essa era a criança destinada a derrotá-lo.

Ele não permitiria isso.

Erguendo a varinha proferiu a maldição que mudaria o rumo da historia.

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

* * *

N/A: Espero que gostem, tive uma inspiração súbita para essa história e então decidi postá-la.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – Meninos desobedientes devem ser castigados**

_- Papai, onde estamos indo?_

Ainda me lembro da época que fiz essa pergunta a meu pai.

Eu tinha me intrometido numa reunião importante, não me lembro qual era, só do tapa que minha mãe deu, por ser desobediente.

Ela tinha me avisado para não perturbar os adultos. Mas fazia dias que não via meu pai e estava com saudades.

Enquanto chorava por causa da dor que o tapa causou. Eu via meu pai brigar como minha mãe para nunca mais encostar a mão em mim.

Lembro que ele me retirou do recinto e me levou para o quarto dele.

Meus pais não dormiam juntos.

Ele me falou que não se incomodou, ficou até feliz, mas que eu não podia irritar minha mãe.

Pensei que ele estava brincando, por que ela vivia irritada, e o máximo que fazia era me dar uma bronca. O tapa aconteceu por que o Lord das Trevas estava lá em casa.

Nunca gostei dele. Acho que meu pai também. Mas ele fingia bem. Parece que o vovô obrigou-o a ser unir ao Lord.

As únicas pessoas que gostava de mim, pareciam ser meu pai e meu padrinho.

Quando eu perguntei para meu pai onde estávamos indo, ele somente olhou para mim, naquele dia ele tinha me acordado cedo e me levado para o bosque atrás da mansão.

Depois de andar muito, tínhamos parado em frente da entrada de uma caverna.

Os olhos dele estavam atormentados, parecia que ele estava com medo. Lembro-me que não gostei de ver meu pai assim.

Ele abaixo-se para ficar na minha altura, não se importando em sujar suas roupas. Passou sua mão em meus cabelos que eram da mesma cor dos seus e disse para eu ser forte.

Perguntei por que e ele disse que minha mãe ficou muito irritada e parece que o Lord não gostou muito e "pediu" que eu fosse castigado.

"Meninos desobedientes devem ser castigados", foram às palavras da mulher nos acompanhava até a caverna.

Essa estranha mandou que eu entrasse e pegasse uma flor de pétalas negras, parecia que era à flor da noite, pois se não fizesse, eu nunca mais veria meu pai.

Naquela hora nunca tinha visto meu pai tão assustado.

- Ele é só uma criança, por favor, peça outra coisa – ouvi ele dizer – Ele só tem 6 anos, não faça ele entrar.

- Não. Tem que ser ele. É uma ordem do Lord das Trevas.

- Por quê?

- Por que ele tem que aprender que tem que obedecer.

Se virando para mim, percebi que ele queria me avisar para fugir, mas não teve oportunidade, pois a mulher agarrou meu braço e me arrastou para dentro da caverna. Estava tão assustado, ela estava me levando para longe do meu pai.

Vi que ele tentou nos seguir e me tirar daquele lugar, mas uma barreira mágica o impediu.

Enquanto era arrastado para a escuridão da caverna, perdia a visão dele.

Foi quando comecei a chorar.

- Traga para a mansão a flor da noite, ela tem pétalas negras, se não vou machucar seu pai.

- Sim – disse sussurrando.

- Certo – falou virando-se e indo embora.

Nessa hora cometi o erro de segurar sua capa e perguntar como ia sair de lá.

Ela me olhou com tanto desprezo, que logo a larguei.

- Nunca mais toque em mim garoto. E você irá sair sozinho, ninguém virá te ajudar.

Depois que ela disse essas palavras, só me lembro de ser largado no escuro da caverna, sentindo muita dor.

Muita dor mesmo.

Descobri mais tarde que a maldita tinha jogado um Cruciatus não verbal em mim.

Passei várias horas chorando e chamando papai ou o padrinho.

Lembrando as palavras da mulher, que ela machucaria meu pai, levantei e fui atrás da flor.

Caminhei às cegas pela caverna me apoiando nas paredes como guia por alguns minutos até que cheguei numa parte iluminada da caverna. E nela tinha um jardim.

E no meio desse jardim, em cima de um tronco de arvore cortado, estava uma pequena flor, a que eu procurava.

Tinha ficado tão feliz, que não percebi o perigo. Quando estiquei o braço para pegar a flor, uma força invisível me jogou longe.

Um pouco atordoado pela queda, levantei devagar e procurei quem tinha me enfeitiçado. E protegendo a flor tinha um menino. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ele parecia bastante machucado. Mas o mais estranho era que ele possuía uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

Ele parecia assustado.

Aproximei-me devagar e perguntei quem ele era. Ele olhou para mim com tanto medo, que naquele momento eu não sabia o que fazer.

Então ouvi ele falar bem baixinho.

- Por favor, não a leve, é só um bebê.

- Mas eu preciso.

- Por favor... – Suplicou.

- Não posso. Se não a levar, vão machucar meu pai.

- Seu pai? O que é isso? – perguntou curioso, quando percebeu que eu não o atacaria.

- Meu pai é meu pai. Ele gosta de mim. Cuida de mim.

- Gosta. Ninguém nunca gostou de mim.

- Eu gosto.

Ele me olhou não acreditando.

- Gosta? – sussurrou.

- Sim.

- Mas eu te machuquei.

- Você estava assustado. Então te perdoou. Eu me chamo Draco. Qual é o seu nome?

- Nome? Não sei...

- Como assim não sabe?

Dando de ombros, o menino não se incomodou.

- Nunca me deram.

- É claro que você tem um nome. Alguma vez você ouviu algo diferente, onde mora.

- Bem... Eles falam muito "Harry".

- Então esse é seu nome.

- É? – perguntou confuso.

- Sim. Harry, por que está aqui?

- Gosto do jardim. – falou feliz, quando disse seu nome.

- Como entrou aqui?

- Assim – ele falou agarrando a minha mão e aparecendo no lado de fora da caverna.

- VOCÊ APARATOU! – falei surpreendido.

Como gritei, ele se encolheu com medo. E pude perceber na luz do dia, que ele tinha pulseiras de ferro nos braço. Ele também era bem magro e mais baixo que eu.

Parecia bastante maltratado.

- Vamos voltar para o jardim?

Ele pareceu relaxar e segurou a minha mão.

Voltando para próximo da flor, ele perguntou.

- Por que ela?

- Por que me mandaram pegar ela. Assim meu pai não se machuca. Por isso tenho que pegá-la. Parece que é à flor da noite.

- Não é.

- O que?

- Essa é a Dama Negra. Ela serve para criar a poção que aumenta o nível de magia e meio que acalma pessoas.

- Como sabe isso?

- Li em um livro – disse dando um sorriso travesso.

- Harry – quando chamei com gentileza, pareceu ficar feliz – posso levá-la?

- Você não queria a flor da noite?

- Quero, mas pediram para pegar uma flor de pétalas negras.

- Bem... Vem... – disse me puxando.

- Aonde vamos?

Ele me levou para uma parte afastada da caverna e me mostrou outra flor.

- Aqui... Essa é à flor da noite.

Era a flor mais bela que tinha visto, ela tinha pétalas tão brancas e o contorno das pétalas tinham um detalhe em prata as contornando.

Era perfeita.

- Tome. – ele disse arrancando e me dando a flor que acabara de mostrar – Cuide bem dela.

- Tá. Por que está me dando?

- Gosto de você, e essa planta é adulta e pode ser arrancada e plantada em outro lugar que não vai morrer. É melhor você guardá-la.

- Certo.

- Agora essa. – me dando a flor negra – para ajudar seu pai.

- Obrigado Harry.

- Eu que... – mas ele não terminou a frase, por que começou a gritar.

- Ele descobriu.

- Quem Harry? O que está acontecendo? – perguntei assustado.

- Vou te tirar daqui – ele me agarrou e me levou para os portões da mansão e caindo cansado.

Parecia que ele estava sentido dor. E as pulseiras brilhavam muito intensamente.

- Eu não quero voltar! – ele falou desesperado – Draco me ajuda!

- Harry o que eu faço? – perguntei assustado.

Quando o abracei para tentar acalmá-lo e diminuir sua dor, ele desapareceu dos meus braços com um grito assustador.

Foi a primeira e única vez que o vi.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – Lembrando do Passado**

- Draquinho!

Quando ouvi essa voz gritar meu nome. Juro que alguém lá em cima não gostava muito de mim.

Por que eu não arranjei uma amiga menos escandalosa.

Pansy é uma grande amigam, mas eu não suportava quando ela me chamava assim. Mas como eu sou um legítimo Malfoy, agi como isso não tivesse me perturbado.

- O que você que Parkinson? – falei indiferente.

- Não precisa ser chato Draco, eu não fiz nada com você – reclamou.

Isso é o que ela pensava.

- Então, o que você quer Pansy? – enfatizei seu nome para ela parar de reclamar.

- Você sabe quem é o novo professor de feitiços?

Essa era a pergunta que todos os alunos fizeram desde que o ultimo professor se aposentou.

Meu padrinho é o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Antes ele ensinava poções, mas o velho gaga contratou essa nova professora quando eu estava no 4ª ano. O nome dela é Lilian. Até que ela ensinava bem, não tanto como Snape, mas dava para aturar. Esse foi o meu pensamento naquela época, agora dois anos depois, vejo que Dumbledore tinha razão em contratá-la, seus conhecimentos se aproximavam com o de Snape. Além disso, meu padrinho conseguiu o cargo que ele queria.

As aulas dela são bem didáticas e de fácil entendimento. Essa facilidade era o que os grifinórios mais gostavam.

Surpreendi-me que até mesmo a ameba do Weasley aprendesse. O que era realmente surpreendente.

Outra que adorava, era a sabe-tudo Granger, que estudava até a morte, só para mostrar que sabia do assunto.

Eu odeio esse tipo de atitude. Não tenho nada contra Granger, mas a forma que ela estuda me dá náuseas.

E ainda tem o diretor, eu juro que ele fica mais louco a cada ano que se passa. Quando estava no 3° ano, ele colocou o guarda caça para ser professor. E numa das aulas dele eu fui atacado por um hipogrifo. Tudo bem, eu provoquei o bicho, mas não acreditava que o "professor" Hagrid fosse mostrar esse tipo de animal.

Quando meu pai descobriu o que aconteceu, ficou furioso. Ele foi até o próprio ministro da magia para exigir uma retaliação para o que aconteceu comigo.

Parece que o hipogrifo foi sentenciado a morte, mas no dia da execução ele fugiu.

Estão dizendo que o filho da professora Lilian e o desmiolado do primo da minha "gentil" mãezinha, ajudaram ele escapar. Narcisa não gosta desse primo. Só por isso gosto dele por irritar ela.

Estamos no grande salão esperando o discurso do diretor. A professora Lilian está ao lado do professor Snape conversando e a cara dele parecia de espanto e incredulidade.

Então ele olha para mim, como faz todo ano desde que entrei em Hogwarts, era como ele quisesse assegurar que eu estava bem. Às vezes ele era pior que meu pai no departamento de cuidar da minha segurança. O que acho um exagero.

Meu pai e padrinho começaram a agir no episódio da caverna. Quando voltei para a mansão com a flor que a maldita cadela, que depois descobri que se chamava Vivienne Dupré, exigiu que eu pegasse.

Naquele dia, depois de Harry me levar para frente da mansão e desaparecer. Eu entrei na sala carregando a flor que ele tinha me dado. Meu pai olhou para mim não acreditando que eu tivesse voltado.

Foi a primeira vez que vi meu pai chorar.

Ele tinha se levantado da poltrona em que estava sentado e me abraçado.

Percebendo a flor na minha mão, ele a pegou e jogou na direção de Dupré, que olhou chocada para flor, mas a pegou e em seguida foi embora.

- Lucius, aonde você vai? – perguntou minha mãe, quando meu pai começou a sair da sala me levando.

- Vou cuidar de Draco e se você dizer alguma coisa vou azará-la de um jeito, que você nunca mais vai voltar a ser como antes.

Meu pai estava com tanto ódio e raiva que minha mãe não contestou. Essa atitude dele me assustou um pouco.

- Draco? – Me assustei quando me chamou – Vamos para o quarto, você precisa descansar.

- Sim, papai.

Quando chegamos ao quarto dele. Ele pediu para subir na cama, por que iria cuidar dos arranhões que sofri.

- Draco, você está bem?

- Sim. Mas meu corpo está um pouco duro.

- Como assim?

- Quando aquela senhora me deixou lá, ela apontou a varinha em mim. Depois eu senti muita dor.

- O que? – ele disse transtornado – Filho vá tomar um banho, está bem?

- Sim. Mas as minhas roupas.

- Eu peço para algum elfo levar, certo.

- Sim, senhor.

Saindo do banho, encontrei meu pai padrinho no quarto falando com papai.

Os dois percebendo a minha presença no quarto pararam de conversar e meu padrinho Severus veio falar comigo.

- Draco, como se sente?

- Estou bem padrinho, o papai já pergunto isso.

- Certo... Seu pai me disse que aquela mulher apontou a varinha para você e depois você sentiu dor. Isso mesmo?

- Sim. Parecia que meu corpo estava sendo picado por várias agulhas.

- Quanto tempo isso durou? – Snape me perguntou.

- Não sei. Mas quando a dor passou, eu estava deitado no chão.

Ele continuou a perguntar algumas coisas. Eu sabia que ele estava me examinando para ver se tinha alguma azaração, além do efeito da maldição da tortura.

Mais tarde ele tinha me explicado sobre ela.

- Filho, como conseguiu aquela flor?

- Eu... – não que queria dizer para eles sobre o menino que me ajudou, então decidi manter isso em segredo, como a flor que pedi para o elfo que trouxe minhas roupas guardar no meu quarto, a flor de pétalas brancas. -... Achei.

- Tudo bem – falou Snape calmamente – Pegue isso e beba.

- O que é isso? – perguntei.

- É só uma poção para dormir.

- Tá – falei e bebi a poção.

Na hora que bebi, fiquei muito sonolento, mas antes de cair num sono profundo, escutei uma voz masculina dizer:

- Durma bem, meu filho.

Mas essa não era a voz do meu pai.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – O Professor de Feitiços**

- Será que ele não vai terminar esse discurso?

- Pare de reclamar Parkinson.

Ela me olhou ultrajada.

- Mas eu estou com fome.

- Pensei que você estava de dieta.

- Estou... Mas não comi direito ontem e hoje. Por isso quero que esse discurso termine logo.

Rodei os olhos diante das reclamações de Pansy. Ela não tomava jeito mesmo. Quando ela disse que estava de dieta, não pensei que ela literalmente pararia de comer.

Percebi que o discurso estava acabando e cutuquei Pansy para parar de falar.

- Agora os avisos do começo do ano letivo. Alunos novos, é terminantemente proibido entrar na floresta... – começou o diretor a falar sobre as regras da escola, depois de alguns minutos de avisos, ele pediu silencio – Bem, agora todos estão se perguntando quem será o nosso novo professor de feitiços, já que o anterior se aposentou – quando Dumbledore disse essas palavras, todos começaram a murmurar todas as possibilidades de quem seria o professor, então Dumbledore levantou a mão pedindo silencio e continuou a falar – Sei que todos estão muito curiosos sobre quem é, mas infelizmente ele não está presente hoje, pois teve que resolver alguns problemas. Por isso só irão conhecê-lo amanhã durantes as aulas. Sim, senhor Malfoy?

- Qual é pelo menos o nome dele?

- Sim... Isso é importante.

Eu juro que aquele velho fica mais louco a cada dia.

- O nome dele é James Potter, e antes que perguntem, ele é o marido da professora Lilian.

- O QUE!? – gritou o filho da professora na mesa da Grifinória – Por que a senhora não me disse nada mãe? – eu ri com a cena que o garoto estava fazendo. A professora sem perder a compostura, respondeu.

- Era para ser surpresa – ela disse simplesmente, calando o filho, que olhou ao redor e percebeu que todo mundo no salão o olhava, então o garoto ficou na cor de um pimentão, sentou e voltou a ficar quieto.

Então o jantar começou e todos comentavam sobre o professor Potter.

- Isso vai ser interessante.

Olhei para meu lado e vi uma menina que olhava atentamente a mesa dos professores.

- O que vai ser interessante? – perguntei curioso.

- O professor Snape e o professor Potter ensinando no mesmo lugar.

- Eu não vejo nada de interessante.

Os olhos exóticos da garota olharam diretamente para mim e me estudaram com bastante atenção, me deixando desconfortável.

- Você vai descobrir que tem. A propósito... – disse quando se levantou, pois todos já estavam indo para seus dormitórios - ... Está chegando o dia que você ansiava muito, então tome cuidado e o mais importante, o proteja...

- Do que você está falando? – perguntei se entender. Mas a garota não respondeu, pois já estava indo em direção as masmorras.

- O que ela queria com você, Draco?

Quando olhei para Pansy, ela me olhava de modo estranho.

- O que foi?

- Você não sabe quem ela é?

- Eu deveria? É só uma menina do quarto ano.

- Aquela não é uma menina qualquer. Aquela é Meredith.

- A vidente?

- Exato.

- Como ela conseguiu entrar na sonserina? Ela não é mestiça?

- Não. Os pais eram bruxos sangue puro. Só que o pai morreu quando ela tinha 5 anos e a mãe se casou com um trouxa depois.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Tenho meus contatos.

- Certo... Eu estou indo pro meu quarto, pois hoje foi um dia cansativo.

- Posso ir...

- Não.

- Por quê?

- É o meu quarto e quero privacidade.

- É muito injusto você ter um quarto próprio e outros tenham que dividir.

- Essa é a vantagem de ser um Malfoy.

- Tudo bem. – falou dramatizando – Até amanhã.

- Até... – me despedi indo para meu quarto.

Acordei cedo para o primeiro dia de aula e a primeira aula que iria assistir seria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ou DCAT, como todos chamavam, com o professor Snape, mas a aula seria dividida com a Grifinória.

Horas depois até achei que a aula foi tranquila. O pico da aula foi ver Granger ralhar com Weasley sobre ser um bom aluno.

Estava indo para a sala de transfiguração quando escutei a conversa de algumas corvinais.

- Merlin! Que aula foi aquela. Foi perfeita. O professor Potter sabe tanto e ele é tão bonito.

- Não me fale. Ele tem um ar tão despojado.

- Vocês não acharam legal aqueles feitiços que trabalham em conjunto com poções.

- Sim. Queria aprender...

Não continuei a ouvir os comentários, mas parecia que o novo professor começou com boa impressão.

Eu teria aula de feitiços depois do almoço. Por isso decidi não levar muito a sério os comentários que se espalhavam rápido.

Na hora do almoço, na mesa da Grifinória parecia estar fazendo um julgamento. Todos os alunos ficavam perguntando para o filho dos Potter sobre o novo professor. Parecia que o menino ia ter um colapso.

Quando deu o horário para o começo das aulas da tarde. O menino saiu correndo do salão como estivesse fugindo de um bando de hipogrifos.

Foi engraçado.

Decidi ir mais cedo para a sala e conferir como era o senhor Potter em pessoa. Mas quando cheguei, meu padrinho estava conversando com Potter. Eu escutava somente alguns trechos da conversa.

-... Ele vai me matar...

- Até parece... Ele só tem aquela pose... Mas não faz nada.

- Eu sei que não faz, mas quando descobrir que somos...

- Amigos?

Eu não acreditei quando ouvi. O senhor Potter e Snape eram amigos. Mas e a famosa rixa?

Fiquei tão chocado que acabei batendo em algum móvel e chamando a atenção dos dois.

Meu padrinho me olhou questionador.

Mas foi o rosto que apareceu no lado de Snape, que chamou minha atenção e sem perceber acabei dizendo surpreendido.

- Harry?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Sonhos**

- Harry? – disse chocado, quando olhava o rosto do homem que estava com Snape.

- Do que me chamou? – perguntou o homem com receio.

- Desculpe, eu preciso... – eu estava quase fugindo, quando o homem, que possivelmente era o senhor Potter, se precipitou e segurou meu braço.

- Por favor... Você me chamou de Harry, por quê? – ele me perguntou meio desesperado.

Enquanto observava a angustia do senhor Potter, vi Snape ir para a porta e avisar para os alunos fora que a aula foi cancelada.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, o que ele queria saber era o meu mais bem guardado segredo. Mas quando olhava fixamente para a pessoa na minha frente, percebi que Snape ficou ao meu lado e me questionou silenciosamente.

- Bem... Quando eu tinha 6 anos, conheci um menino que era muito parecido com o senhor, só que a cor dos olhos dele eram verdes.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Eu lembro-me bem, por que... – hesitei na hora de responder, evitando olhar o rosto do meu padrinho.

- O que foi Draco? – perguntou ele num tom gentil, que só usava comigo.

Olhando dele para o senhor Potter, que esperava pacientemente, acabei respondendo.

- Foi no dia do episódio da caverna – sussurrei.

Encarei o senhor Potter, que me olhava sem entender nada, mas quando virei para Snape, a sua expressão mostrava incredulidade e surpresa.

- Draco, foi ele que lhe deu a flor? – perguntou Snape.

Às vezes odeio quando ele percebe as coisas com muita rapidez.

Tentando evitar responde-lo, me virei para o outro homem na sala. Mas consegui focar direito nele, pois meu rosto foi segurado e obrigado a encarar meu padrinho.

- Draco?

- Está bem! Sim, foi ele. Foi o Harry que me deu a flor.

- Draco, conte exatamente o que aconteceu nesse dia – disse o professor Potter calmamente e indicando uma cadeira para sentar.

Então comecei a contar os acontecimentos que me fizeram conhecer Harry.

À medida que a historia avançava, os homens mostravam várias expressões, de raiva, como no episodio do cruciatus, ou descrença, quando disse que Harry aparatava.

Terminando meu relato, esperei a reação deles.

- Ele está vivo – sussurrou.

- Potter, não crie esperanças, isso aconteceu há anos.

- Mas tem a chance dele estar vivo.

- Certo. Eu vou averiguar, mas nada de contar para Lily, não quero que ela crie esperanças e depois sofra. Você sabe que ele...

- Sim. Mas se tiver uma chance, eu vou provocá-lo e trazê-lo de volta para casa.

Fiquei ouvindo a conversa dos dois com tanta concentração, que acabei me assustando quando Snape me chamou.

- Sim?

- Vá para seu quarto e me espere lá, pois quero falar com você.

- Mas as minhas outras aulas?

- Darei uma desculpa, mas vá agora.

- Sim, senhor.

Enquanto me dirigia para a saída, escutei algo que me deixou desconfiado.

- Snape, ele sabe que é...?

- Não.

- Mas não é melhor contar, caso aconteça algo.

- Ele também acha isso, mas já se passou tanto tempo, que acho que ele não vai acreditar.

- Mas vocês se parecem tanto na personalidade...

Não continuei a escutar a conversa, pois sabia que se Snape me pegasse escutando escondido, estaria morto. Por isso decidi apressar minha chegada ao quarto.

Por que Snape com raiva não é uma visão bonita.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_O que está havendo?"_

"_Onde estou?"_

_Eu me lembro de chegar ao meu quarto e me deitar._

_Só que agora estou numa espécie de prisão, por que há vários guardas vigiando, mas quando me aproximei, percebi que eles pareciam não me enxergar._

_Passando pelos guardas, que eram na verdade, comensais da morte, pelo que pude ver._

_Entrando na prisão, fui cercado por uma escuridão tão densa, que por um momento eu fiquei sem ar._

_Tentando sair daquele lugar fui tropeçando para a saída, quando algo chamou minha atenção._

_Uma coruja nevada._

_Um pequeno pico de luz estava sobre ela e a mesma encontrava-se sobre uma rocha. E nessa rocha estavam presas duas correntes._

_Seguindo com os olhos, aonde essas correntes iam dar, vi que uma pessoa estava presa a elas._

_Esquecendo o que estava fazendo, me aproximei, pensando que a pessoa não me veria._

_Eu estava enganado._

_Pois olhos verdes sem vida olharam direto para mim._

_E num sussurro rouco disse:_

_- Draco, me ajuda._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Draco... Draco...

Eu escutava alguém me chamar.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Abri meus olhos devagar e me encarando de maneira preocupada estavam meu pai e atrás dele Severus.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Não sabemos. Quando chegamos, você estava se debatendo sobre a cama – disse papai.

- Não me lembro de ter adormecido. A propósito, papai, por que o senhor está aqui? – perguntei estranhando por que meu pai veio até Hogwarts.

- Severus me contou que você conheceu o filho dos Potter.

Eu não acredito, Snape me dedurou.

- Isso foi a tanto tempo...

- Isso não importa. Por que não nos contou?

- O senhor acreditaria naquela época? – rebati.

- Possivelmente não. Mas Severus disse que sua reação com James Potter foi verdadeira demais para ser inventada.

Senti meu rosto ficar quente diante da afirmação.

- Draco, a flor daquele dia...

- Foi Harry que me deu, porque pedi.

Olhando para Severus, meu pai acenou a cabeça e vendo seu consentimento, virou-se para min.

- Você sabe que a planta que deu para Dupré era a flor da noite, não é?

- Na verdade aquela era a Dama Negra.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Harry disse que a flor de pétalas negras era conhecida como a Dama Negra. E que ela servia para aumentar o nível mágico de alguém. E antes que vocês perguntem como ele sabia, ele disse que leu em algum lugar.

- Se o que ele lhe disse for verdade. Dupré acredita que pegou a flor da noite. Ela a pegou para criar alguma poção de controle.

- Hã...? – suspirei chamando a atenção dos outros ocupantes do quarto. – Harry também contou que a Flor da Noite é uma planta de cura, não controle.

- Ela até não pode ser uma planta de controle. Mas se você deu a planta errada para ela, quer dizer que ela não sabe sobre ela, por que naquele dia Dupré ficou bastante feliz com a que você entregou. E Severus – disse virando-se para Snape – acho que conheço essa Dama Negra, suas propriedades especificamente.

- Como assim? – perguntou Snape.

- Você se lembra do episódio da visita dos Black, a pedido de meu pai, pouco tempo depois de Belatriz se casar. Como ela parecia calma e obediente.

- O que isso tem haver?

- Belatriz não é uma pessoa calma por natureza. Ela deve ter sido obrigada a tomar alguma poção com essa planta, pois tenho certeza que aquela calmaria dela não era efeito de imperius. E depois ela pareceu um pouco mais forte e insana.

- Será?

- Tenho quase certeza.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntei curioso.

- Você não era nascido na época, mas foi quando os Black e os Malfoy se juntaram para planejar meu casamento.

- Draco, você sabe que Belatriz é louca, mas antes dessa reunião, ela tinha um pouco de juízo. No entanto, naquele dia, ela estava muito calma e obediente, o que não era comum em sua personalidade – relatou Snape.

- Então, se ela estava assim, quer dizer que possivelmente essa poção exista e eu acabei dando o ingrediente para aquela mulher – falei indignado, ela tinha me tratado como um menino de recados ou um serviçal.

- Filho, eu quero que se acalme. Não. Quero que descanse e você irá passar o final de semana no chalé da praia.

- Mas papai, eu não estou doente.

- Eu sei, mas preciso lhe dizer certas coisas e tem que ser longe de Hogwarts e da Mansão.

- Certo – falei enquanto observava meu pai e Snape saírem do quarto.

Deitei-me novamente, pensando nas coisas que descobri e no que meu pai queria me contar.

Mas antes de cair completamente no sono, vislumbrei olhos verdes me pedindo socorro.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – Perdido na Escuridão**

Desde o dia que conheci o professor Potter, já se passou 1 semana e no momento eu estava indo para um chalé na praia que meu pai possuía.

Somente ele e Snape, além de mim, visitamos esse lugar. Parece que papai não quer que mamãe não ponha os pés dela lá. Bem até agora ele conseguiu. E sinceramente não quero que ela corrompa esse lugar.

Quando cheguei, fui recebido por um elfo domestico que imediatamente guardou minhas coisas no meu quarto e me informou que os outros chegariam depois do almoço.

Dispensado o elfo, decidi dar um passeio para passar o tempo.

Na hora do almoço, voltei para o chalé e encontrei papai olhando fixamente para as escadas e se não me engano, ele estava corado, que para mim pareceu inacreditável, pois eram poucas coisas que o abalavam.

- Pai? – o chamei curioso.

- Draco! Onde você estava? – perguntou um pouco sem graça.

- Passeando na praia. Mas, mudando de assunto, por que estava olhando para a escada tão fixamente?

- Por nada. Vamos almoçar – falou dirigindo-se para a sala de jantar.

Quando sentamos, Snape entrou.

- Padrinho, o senhor chegou agora?

- Não. Cheguei com seu pai, por quê?

- Nada não – respondi olhando de modo questionador para papai, que ficou desconfortável, pelo que pude perceber.

- O que está havendo Lucius?

- Nada Severus, vamos almoçar – desconversou.

O almoço ocorreu tranquilo, depois daquele momento. Conversamos amenidades e depois fomos para a sala.

Chegando a sala, vi papai olhar para Snape como se pedisse apoio e depois se virando para mim.

- Draco, temos algo importante para te contar. Algo de grande importância.

- Lucius...

- Não Severus, eu não aguento mais guardar esse segredo.

- Papai, o que está acontecendo? Por que vocês estão brigando? – perguntei receoso, porque era raro papai brigar com Snape e agir estranho.

- Draco... – começou, quando a porta da sala foi aberta bruscamente.

- Olá querido! – falou minha "querida" mãezinha.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Snape falou com desprezo.

- Não te interessa. Vim atrás de Draco.

Estranhei quando ela falou, porque nunca tinha se preocupado comigo.

- O que quer com ele? – papai perguntou de modo duro.

- Vim buscá-lo.

- E por quê?

- Está na hora dele se ajustar e ajudar nas questões que são importantes.

Não gostei d jeito que ela falou, parecia que sou um objeto para barganha.

- Do que está falando? – antecipou-se papai em perguntar.

- Arrumei um encontro com uma família apropriada para acertar o casamento de Draco. Uma família que segue os ideais do Lord.

- O QUE? NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! – gritei inconformado.

- É claro que posso. Está tudo quase acertado.

- Como você ousa! – declarou papai friamente – Você não tem nenhum direito sobre ele.

- Não tenho? – zombou – Tem certeza?

Nessa hora vi papai vacilar e uma expressão angustiada tomou seu rosto. Fazendo-a dar um sorriso vitorioso.

- Vamos Draco! – mandou.

- Não! – disse com convicção, pois não queria acompanhá-la.

- Como assim não, me obedeça e vamos agora! – ela falou agarrando meu braço e me puxando.

- Narcisa, o solte agora! – mandou Snape.

- Não! Ele é meu. O pai de Lucius o deu para mim, se me casasse com você maldito – declarou furiosa.

Soltando-me dela e me afastando de todos, os olhei assustado.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- Você não sabe? Eu não sou sua mãe, você me foi dado por seu avô para fazer o que quiser. Essa é a verdade, "querido filho".

- O que? – sussurrei.

- Narcisa – falou papai em tom de aviso.

Não se importando com as consequências, ela continuou zombeteiramente.

- Você é um nascido bastardo. Na verdade um acidente, um mestiço, não um sangue puro, como seu amado pai fala. Você tem sorte de está vivo, por que se parece demais com Lucius.

- Você está mentindo!

Não podia ser verdade, ela só queria me machucar, mas quando olhei para papai esperando a negação daquilo, vi ele ficar pálido e me olhar culpado.

- Não... – sussurrei – Papai, diga que isso não é verdade. Por favor... – literalmente supliquei.

- Desculpe filho, mas você é um mestiço, mas isso não diminui quem você é.

- Desculpá-lo! Toda a minha vida eu vivi uma mentira. Se ela não é minha mãe – gritei apontando para Narcisa – Quem é? Eu exijo saber.

- Draco, você é meu filho – começou – mas...

- Você é filho de dois homens – sentenciou Snape, olhando para mim preocupado.

- Não pode ser... Mas... – ia falar quando a verdade apareceu diante dos meus olhos.

- Você? – falei não acreditando.

- Sim.

Olhei chocado para os ocupantes da sala e não aguentando mais estar naquele lugar e a situação toda, sai correndo para longe daquela casa.

Escutei meu pai e Snape gritando para voltar. Mas eu não queria escutar.

Então não liguei para seus chamados e continuei correndo. Porém vi que Snape veio atrás de mim.

Não queria que ele me alcança-se, pois isso entrei na primeira entrada de caverna que apareceu. Não me importei com os possíveis perigos que havia nela e me perder.

A cada avanço que dava mais escuro ficava a caverna. Não escutava mais os gritos de Snape pedindo para não fugir.

Estava sozinho e perdido dentro uma escuridão que cercava a caverna, iluminada somente pela ponta da minha varinha, parei e fiquei pensando na reviravolta que minha vida deu.

Fui enganado durante todos esses anos. Minha vida agora parecia uma grande mentira. Eu não acredito que papai mentiu para mim. Ele é a pessoa que eu mais confiava.

E Snape... Ele é... Eu não conseguia pensar direito.

Estava tão transtornado, que não percebi para onde estava indo. Caminhava naquele lugar aleatoriamente, querendo me afastar da minha nova realidade.

Então dei um passo em falso e senti o chão faltar e nessa hora cai num abismo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Draco? Você está bem?

Escutei uma voz chamar longe. Mas meu corpo todo doía. E não queria abrir os olhos.

- Draco? Por favor?

A voz falou de novo, um pouco preocupada.

Tentando abrir um pouco os olhos, gemi de dor, mas uma mão cálida segurou o meu rosto, nesse momento abri os olhos e encontrei duas esmeraldas me encarando com preocupação.

- Draco? Consegue me ouvir?

- Harry? – sussurrei um pouco mais rouco que o normal – É você?

- Sim... – sussurrou, com lágrimas não derramadas em seus belos olhos. - Eu pensei você não ia acordar.

Enquanto fixava melhor a visão no garoto na minha frente, percebi que ele não mudara nada, estava do jeito que o conheci, não envelhecera um dia.

Quando tentei levantar, gritei de dor, pois meu corpo todo parecia estar quebrado.

- Calma – falou Harry, me fazendo deitar de novo – Coma isso.

Não olhei para o que ele estava segurando e só fiz abrir a boca.

Senti algo macio na minha boca e pude perceber que era uma pétala. Mastiguei um pouco e engoli.

- Harry... – comecei a dizer, quando senti meu corpo melhorar. Então olhei para ele de modo questionador.

- _"Beladona Noturna"_ – falou sorrindo.

- O que? – perguntei confuso.

Sorrindo de forma doce, ele disse.

- A Flor da Noite.

- A flor da cura...

- Isso!

- Como? – mas ele não respondeu.

Somente ficou olhando para mim. Foi quando senti uma sonolência se apoderar de mim.

Mas antes de apagar, vi uma coruja das neves pousar no ombro dele e depois me encarar, depois disso a escuridão me levou.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 - Guia**

Acordei sentindo todos os meus poros gritando de dor.

Mas como estou sentindo dor, se Harry...

- Foi um sonho... – sussurrei.

Era a única reposta, porque Harry estava do mesmo jeito que o conheci, um menino magro e maltratado.

Lembrando-me que no sonho, ele tinha me dado uma pétala da flor da noite para me curar. Por isso, como muito esforço, procurei em meu bolso, meu amuleto de sorte.

Era um pequeno vidrinho, e dentro dele continha algumas pétalas da flor que Harry tinha me dado quando éramos crianças.

Eu trocava as pétalas todo ano, quando a flor florescia.

A minha sorte que eu tinha colocado um feitiço de revestimento no vidro para não quebrar.

A flor original estava muito bem guardada. Era o meu tesouro mais valioso.

Na hora que movimentei meu braço para pegar as pétalas, gritei de dor. Mas com muito esforço e sacrifício, consegui tirar o lacre do vidro e colocar as pétalas na minha boca.

Até mastigar estava sendo um martírio. Mas no momento que engoli as pétalas, senti meu corpo relaxar. Ossos que estavam quebrados foram reparados e os cortes mais profundos foram cicatrizados.

Depois de alguns minutos, meu corpo foi curado.

Levantando-me devagar, fiquei alguns minutos tentando me estabilizar, posso ter me curado, mas senti que somente os mais graves foram cuidados. Senti algumas partes do meu corpo tensas e tinha alguns hematomas na pele.

- Parece que não foram pétalas suficientes para ter uma cura completa. – bem, eu achava isso.

Olhando para cima, vi que a queda que sofri foi de uma grande altura e que eu tinha sorte de estar vivo. Parecia que eu estava numa espécie de tuneis.

Decidindo não esperar um resgate, fiz um feitiço para iluminar os túneis.

Na hora que o feitiço iluminou o lugar, comecei a ficar receoso, pois existiam vários caminhos a seguir.

Quando estava reconsiderando esperar o resgate, algo chamou minha atenção.

Nessa hora a vi.

A coruja nevada que estava com Harry. Ela parecia estar me esperando, por isso foi em direção ao túnel que ela estava.

Ela parecia que queria me ajudar.

- Certo... – falei olhando para ela – Eu acho... Leve-me onde você que me levar.

Acho que estou ficando maluco, ou bati a cabeça com muita força, pois pareceu que a coruja estufou o peito e concordou feliz.

Comecei a seguí-la por uma grande rede de tuneis que formavam um grande labirinto. Ela me guiava com tanta facilidade, que parecia que conhecia estes caminhos a muito tempo.

Depois de algum tempo caminhando, chegamos a uma possível saída. Porque escutei barulho de água caindo.

Por isso, comecei a correr em direção do som. E nesse momento, visualizei a saída do túnel.

Saindo e olhando para o céu, vi que já era de noite.

- Acho que fiquei muito tempo desacordado.

Olhando ao redor, descobri a fonte do barulho que escutei.

Era um pequeno riacho.

Aproximei-me e vi meu reflexo na água.

Eu estava horrível, meu rosto estava sujo de terra e sangue, meu cabelo estava na mesma situação do rosto e minha roupas estavam rasgadas.

Resumindo, eu estava com a aparência de um trasgo.

- Merlin! Eu preciso urgentemente de um banho.

Lavei meu rosto, e depois me levantei para olhar onde estava e vi a coruja me observando curiosa.

- Você é uma coruja bastante estranha – e lá estava eu conversando com a coruja de novo – me leve logo para onde quer.

Então ela levantou voo e comecei a segui-la novamente, através de arvores e pedras, que formavam um bosque ou uma floresta, pelo que pude ver.

Alguns minutos depois, parei na frente de uma majestosa cachoeira.

Não me fazendo de rogado, foi em direção do lago que recebia a queda final da cachoeira. Olhei novamente minha aparência. E como eu esperava, fiquei pior do que estava. Sujo, molhado de suor, roupas rasgadas cobertas de sangue e descabelado.

Só não usava um feitiço para me limpar, pois era tinha 16 anos e não era ainda maior de idade, para usar magia livremente. E se mesmo assim usasse, o rastreamento do ministério iria saber onde estava, por que somente feitiços de iluminação e cura simples como o Episkey eram permitidos serem usados por alunos como eu, que estavam fora da escola naquele momento. Além disso, o ministério iria notificar para meu pai e Snape minha localização, e naquele momento não queria encontrar ninguém.

Não aguentando mais ficar neste estado deplorável, resolvi tomar um banho no lago. Comecei a tirar minhas roupas, mas não terminei meu objetivo, porque algo chamou minha atenção.

Atrás da cascata da cachoeira tinha uma abertura, como se fosse uma entrada de caverna e nela tinha um portão.

- Por que tem um portão no meio do nada, atrás de uma cachoeira?

Com minha curiosidade atiçada, fui em direção desse portão.

Aproximando-me dele, observei que tinha desenhos de runas em todo o arco do portão. E se não me engano, eram símbolos de proteção. Mas não tinha certeza, porque parte delas estavam apagadas.

Tentei empurrar o portão, mas nada aconteceu.

Pensando em um feitiço, rezei que o ministério não percebe-se.

- Alohomora!

Lancei o feitiço, mas nada aconteceu.

Não sabia se ficava frustrado e aliviado, por um lado o ministério não foi notificado, já que o feitiço não deu certo, mas por outro, o portão estava ainda fechado.

- Droga! - falei frustrado – Abra logo seu portão inútil – disse chutando o mesmo, e decidindo retornar ao meu banho, me virei para sair, quando escutei um rangido.

- Eu não acredito! – comentei descrente – Com um feitiço não abre, mas com um chute sim. Qual a lógica disso?

Resolvendo não me incomodar com algo insignificante. Atravessei o portão e andei por um longo corredor, até chegar a um lance de escadas que levavam para as profundezas daquele lugar.

No final das escadas, havia uma pequena sala e nela três caminhos a ser seguidos.

Fiquei na duvida qual caminho seguir, não queria me perder, como na primeira vez.

Porém a coruja resolveu o problema.

Ela seguiu pelo terceiro túnel e imediatamente comecei a segui-la. Passamos por um extenso corredor, nunca desviando o olhar dela.

Chegamos a um grande espaço, mas como tudo estava tão escuro que não consegui identificar direito.

Foi quando vi algo que chamou minha atenção.

Eram correntes.


	8. Chapter 8

Olá,

Depois de muito tempo, voltei.

Estou aqui para avisar que as história "Destino" e "Prisioneiro", ficaram paradas por um bom tempo, por que o computador que guardava os capítulos queimou. Tentei resolver o problema nesse período, mas não consegui.

Por isso, decidi reescrever as histórias. Não sei quanto tempo levará. Não vou apagar o que já está salvo no momento.

Peço desculpa para aqueles que leram e estão lendo.

Vou tentar voltar a postar o mais breve possível, mas confirmo nada.

Bjs.

Ariel.


End file.
